brotherhoodofsteeltexasfandomcom-20200215-history
Settlements
The Alamo The Great War was merciful to the town surrounding the Alamo, San Antonio. Only one bomb fell, blasting the northern part of the town into a crater. The Alamo itself by chance, was completely untouched. Out of all of the settlements based in the Texas area, the Alamo is perhaps the most technologically advanced, largely due to the fact that this was once the territory of the original Brotherhood Expedition undertaken by High Elder Rhombus eighty years ago. Though long gone by now, people inspired by the stability and security provided by their presence alone attempted to emulate the group, utilising salvaged power armour and energy weaponry. Though an imperfect imitation despite their best efforts, the Order of Steel, as they've come to call themselves, serve as the protecting and governing body of the settlement, though they lacked the numbers and experience expand outwards and establish new territory. Many Wastelanders have travelled to The Alamo for protection, some claim to have been extorted for caps and supplies under the guise of protection fees, the claims are unconfirmed but are frequent enough to warrant investigation. In order to avoid conflict with the group, our scouts have administered a less direct approach, monitoring the settlement from afar, observing their patrols. So far it's been reported that despite being armed and armoured, they have yet to demonstrate any real combat tactics besides taking cover and move without formation, according to the leader of the observing scout team "I've seen Initiates do better, a well placed pulse grenade would be enough to take the whole patrol out of commission." Austin Originally inhabited by super mutants that attempted to co-exist with humanity nearly eighty years ago, tensions rising significantly after encountering the Brotherhood of Steel Expedition, they maintained relative peace despite certain members wanting to take aggressive action against outsiders. When their leader eventually fell, their numbers dwindled as members began to wander, relocating or succumbing to the brutality of the Wasteland. As time passed, the mutants have since lost their peaceful ways and have taking hostile actions against most factions and other settlements, their numbers further depleting as they were hunted. Though a number of the mutants survived in Austin, they were recently exterminated by the recently established Texas Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, who have since claimed the ruins for themselves, basing themselves in the Capitol building. Though newcomers in this regions, many curious Wastelanders, Traders and others have journeyed to Austin to observe the new arrivals, though mostly from a distance, their sudden appearance has caused quite a stir, with various factions, specifically the Order of Steel, taking a keen interest. Carbon The Settlement of New Carbon, shortened to Carbon by most, has a troubled history of being plagued by Raiders and troublemakers that caused nothing but trouble, combine that with corrupt leadership, and you have a time-bomb just waiting to explode into disaster. Eighty years ago, Mayor Richards, the aforementioned corrupt leadership, made under the table deals with local raiders, allowing them to raid near their territory in exchange for a cut, of course, part of the deals meant reigning in the local law enforcement, which eventually quit after becoming fed up with the Mayor interfering with their operation. When the original Brotherhood Expedition arrived in the area, several members visited Carbon while investigating reports of missing Paladins, fighting and eliminating a few groups of raiders in the process. Upon hearing of the attacks, believing that the Mayor had betrayed them, the Raiders retaliated against the town, slaughtering about half the population and burning the infrastructure to the ground, the other half of the settlers surviving thanks to the quick thinking of one of the residents who'd go on to replace Richards as Mayor. The same members of the Expedition that'd dealt with the raiders the first time around returned to handle the attackers, this time wiping them all out, allowing the town to rebuild in peace, they were regarded as heroes by the surviving populace of the town. With eighty years of history between then and now, things have changed significantly, but fortunately they've re-established their own law enforcement and have enjoyed decent trade commerce. However they also have raised tensions with the Order of Steel, due to members of the latter group demanding tribute, claiming that it was their ancestors that'd rid the town of raiders years prior, a claim that we know to be false as they merely imitate the Brotherhood and have no true claim. Though no official contact has been made since, the town has received Brotherhood Scouts with open arms, only after clarifying that they were truly with the Brotherhood rather than the Order. According to the head scout, Mayor Jefferson is more than willing to speak with a representative of the Brotherhood. The Corpse The Corpse, known as Corpus Christi before the Great War, now consists of the underwater remains of the Corpus Christi Naval Base in the Texas Wasteland. The site of some battle nearly eighty years ago between raiders and Brotherhood forces, information remaining scarce on this particular subject, it is known that a modified G.E.C.K was activated within the facility, causing forestry to grow around the structure and within the base, enveloping the outside of the structure in moss and vinery but also causing a heightened level of radiation. While he aforementioned radiation has fallen to liveable levels, we'd hesitate to call it safe, that doesn't seem to be enough to dissuade local raiders from taking up residence in the Naval Base and the surrounding infrastructure. Though largely without organisation, the group is lead by a man named Brutal Bruce, who killed the previous leader in order to maintain their position. Since then, they've employed Stabbin' Steve and Tax-Evasion Tom as their Lieutenants to better direct and control the local raiders, much to the annoyance of former lieutenant Larry, who has been dubbed Loitering Larry for his refusal to leave the premises. Though the Brotherhood has yet to dispatch scouts to investigate this site, they have a great interest in this area, both due to its viability as an outpost but also the possible recovery of the modified G.E.C.K. Fort Worth Originally an outpost used extensively by the Brotherhood Expedition to the Texas area, their first outpost that eventually allowed further outward expansion in the region, it was used primarily to store equipment and resources going in and out of the area once a proper base of operations was established in The Alamo. The Fort was also one of the Brotherhoods biggest losses during the aforementioned expedition, being overrun by Jackal forces, that killed the majority of the bases personnel and made off with a large amount of weapons and equipment, the base was used as a Jackal stronghold for some time while they continued salvaging equipment, though it was retaken by Brotherhood forces shortly afterwards, the loss of technology was considered unacceptable and is generally believed to be one of High Elder Rhombus' greatest failures, despite their achievements in the area. When the expedition moved on, the Fort remained unused for years, only visited by the occasional scavenger that hoped to find some artefact left behind by its previous occupants, ultimately leaving unsatisfied, it was generally left alone once word got around that there was nothing of worth there. More recently however, the Order of Steel has taken up residence within the structure, largely due to the fact that it was used by the Brotherhood more than anything else, though it has proven useful in intercepting raiders that intended on attacking the nearby trading settlement of Lone Star. Lone Star Lone Star is the trading centre of the Texas Wasteland that stands on what used to be known as Abilene before the Great War, though independent from the influence of any faction, the Lawmen serve as peacekeepers in return for a percentage of the sales. Though combat is prohibited in Lone Star and is considered punishable by death, tensions are high between the different groups, particularly the Crimson Caravan Company and Caesar's Legion, largely due to the formers affiliation with the New California Republic and its habit of utilising NCR Troopers and Rangers as escorts and guardsman, relying on them over mercenaries or independent guards due to their experience and expanded arsenals. Despite being the official authority in the area, the Lawmen are greatly outnumbered by the customers visiting the trade hub, relying on their skills and experience rather than raw numbers and firepower, it's likely the only reason they haven't been overrun is the unspoken agreement that action against the Lawman was action against everyone. Generally they have been neutral towards the appearance of the Brotherhood, though word of the new Chapters appearance has circulated around Lone Star, it's likely that the groups, or at the very least, the Trade Master are familiar with the Brotherhood given their history in the region.